Mystery at Freddy's Pizza Too
by Lord-of-Rhodor
Summary: After Lockjaw, a relic of the cursed Springlock Experiment, surfaces at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Too, the Fazgang must learn to accept this new reminder of a dark time into their family. But when Lockjaw starts to have disturbing nightmares and waking to find himself trying to leave the pizzeria, he begins to suspect that an old enemy has arisen again. Rated T for mild language.(HOLD


**Yo, what's going on out there Fanfiction, this is Lord-of-Rhodor checking in here and I'm coming out with a new story.**

 **So recently I've really gotten into Five Nights Freddy's lately and so I figured that I'd write a fanfiction about it. Maybe even a series if I get into it.**

 **So anyways, I think a bit of good, old-fashioned exposition and explanation is needed before we get into the story.**

 **I'm gonna introduce a new OC in this story. His name is Lockjaw, and unlike most other OC animatronics that people create, his existence is backed by evidence. If you look in the backstage room in the first game and modify the brightness settings on your computer, you can see a clawed foot sticking out from beneath a shelf, and some lost concept art shows a sharp-toothed, snouted animatronic, and according to the big man himself, Scott Cawthon, admitted that there were multiple Springlock Experiment suits created. Combine this, and you've got Lockjaw.**

 **Also the animatronics, under legal compulsion, have been reprogrammed with friendlier AI and can move around at all times of day and night.**

 **Finally, this story takes place in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Too (from the second game, though it is classified as a prequel). My explanation is that the original pizzeria burned down, and the original animatronics were moved to second location.**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

 **CHAPTER 1: A NEW ONE**

Chica the Chicken strolled down the halls of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Too, longing for the familiar layout of the original Fazbear pizza.

She supposed that the new location's floorplan was alright, but it lacked the compact coziness of the old building. The old building, while admittedly fairly small, had a certain coherence that the new building lacked. At the old pizzeria you were either in a public space or you were backstage. In the new place, however, there were there were dozens of uncharted little store rooms that were stupidly easy to wander into accidentally.

Then, just as she was passing one such store room, she heard a sound.

A faint, whimpering moan sounded form behind the door.

Chica paused. She debated for a second whether or not to get backup but the whatever-it-was whimpered again, and this time Chica could make out words.

" _Help….me_ ," the voice rasped, so faintly that she could barely understand it, "P-p-p-please…"

That settled it. Chica couldn't let another sentient being suffer as much as this one already had. Her new AI wouldn't permit it.

She opened the door onto a truly heart-crushing sight.

Lying on the floor of the store room amid bags of brightly-colored party balloons and birthday hats, its right hand clawing feebly at the floor in a vain attempt to reach the door, was an ancient animatronic.

Chica immediately rushed over to it.

The poor thing stared up at her with one flickering, cracked eye as she knelt beside it, the other dangling uselessly by a single frayed wire. Its arms and legs flopped weakly in a valiant, but ultimately vain attempt to stand up, and a huge chunk of its coating tore f, revealing its ancient, corroded, and heavily water damaged endoskeleton.

"Whoa there champ, take it easy."

Chica's mind raced furiously. She knew she needed to get the poor wreck to the Parts and Service room, and it was clearly in no condition to move itself. She considered carrying it, but its endoskeleton looked so fragile that she didn't dare to try for fear that it would come apart.

"Wait here," she told it, "I'll be right back."

She stood leave, but the animatronic whimpered and clung to her ankle with all its might, which was not much.

"Pl-l-lease," it pleaded, its vocoder glitching and its jaw flopping around on its useless pivot servos, "D-d-d-d-don't lea-ea-ea-eave me-e-e."

Sparks flew from its throat, and its jaw fell off.

"I'm going to get help," she said soothingly, "I'll be right back. I promise."

It whimpered again, but released her ankle.

Chica sprinted out of the store room and down the hall to the Prize Counter.

There, Golden Freddy sat on the counter talking to Marionette.

They looked up as Chica hurtled into the room.

"Goldie," Chica gasped, hands on her knees, "I need you to help me. You too Marion!"

"Why?" Asked Marionette, floating upright.

"I found animatronic in the party supply closet. It's barely alive and desperately needs repairs. Unfortunately, it's so fragile that I don't dare pick it up."

They nodded in understanding and rushed off to their stations.

Goldie teleported to the store room and Chica and Marion ran (or floated in Marion's case) to the Parts and Service room.

Marion shoved a pile of random endoskeleton parts and an old Freddy head off the work table with her arm.

A split second later, Goldie appeared and the animatronic was teleported onto the table.

It looked around as much as it could.

"You will be okay," reassured Marion, "We will help you."

It nodded.

With swift, experienced hands she swapped out his vocoder with a spare one intended for an old, long-since discarded crocodile animatronic.

Then she peeled away a large chunk of its chest coating, and recoiled with a hiss.

"Springtrap," she snarled. *****

Immediately the others recoiled as well. The name Springtrap was well known to them. Years ago, when Freddy's was still a successful family diner chain, a pedophilic murderer had started targeting young children at its locations.

By unhappy coincidence, the owners of the chain had begun the Springlock Experiment at the same time that the murderer had surfaced.

By using the Springtrap suit, the man was able to lure six children away, and then crammed their bodies into the original five. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and Golden Freddy.

The sixth child, however, had cried on the suit's spring locks. The moisture is the caused the locks to fail, and the animatronic components to expand to full size, killing the man and downloading his evil into Springtrap.

After the incident, the diner had fallen into bankruptcy and had been forced to change to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Even then, the new pizzeria had been too poor to properly update the animatronics' AI at proper intervals, allowing it to corrupt to its infamously homicidal level.

In short, Springtrap had single-handedly destroyed the reputation of both the pizzeria and the animatronics.

"N-no," stammered the poor animatronic. His terror was so great that the others could almost taste it, "I'm not Springtrap! I'm not! Please! Don't kill me!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down," Marion told it as it began to thrash about wildly, throwing random pieces of its body in every direction, "But if you are not Springtrap, then why do you have a corpse in you?"

Its expression of terror changed to a guarded one, and Chica could tell that Marion had struck a sore subject.

"I'm Lockjaw," it muttered, "and, well, I'm the reason why water-based cooling was abandoned by later springlockers. A tester got in me and ruptured a water line with his… erm…" a red light on Lockjaw's cheek flickered weakly to life, "with his undone fly, and, well, squelch."

Chica and Marion were unconvinced, but Goldie nodded.

"Of course," she said, "Now I remember. Right after I was activated I remember hearing a couple of employees talking about an accident, and the entire Springlock design had to be completely redone."

She looked up at the other two.

"He can be trusted," she told them, "He was programmed to always be nice and honest."

"Okay," said Marion, "Lockjaw, I will have to put you under."

Lockjaw nodded. "Do what you must," he said, "But be careful. Peter, uh, the body, is the only thing holding parts of me together, and his spirit is the only reason that I'm still active."

Marionette promised that she would, then turned him off with one quick tweak.

 **So like I said, this is a new story for Five Nights at Freddy's. I will return to the Legacy of Rhodor series, but at the moment I am too occupied with other work to continue my hard copies for now.**

 **Don't forget that I have a dare story for all of my OCs and the Fazgang, so please check that out and leave any dares or asks that tickle your fancy in the comments of any story that I write.**

 **This is Lord-of –Rhodor signing out for now and wishing you a good day.**


End file.
